


slow burning in a dancing room (here comes the wallflower)

by rapunzelsoo



Series: nights with renjun and jaemin [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gathering, Gen, High School, M/M, Slow Dancing, youth community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelsoo/pseuds/rapunzelsoo
Summary: everyone’s having a good time on the dancefloor, and jaemin’s completely fine just watching from the sidelines.but it doesn’t matter anyway. next thing he knew he’s been whisked away to the floor, and renjun’s teaching him how to slow dance
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: nights with renjun and jaemin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780441
Kudos: 8





	slow burning in a dancing room (here comes the wallflower)

It's 9.00 pm and the party's far from over, tho Jaemin think they should be. Him & the rest of the committee has worked from what felt like the crack of dawn. Yet here they are, bass booming & booty shaking. As if the whole day hasn't drained them one bit.

Every year the youth community holds a showcase, and Jaemin along with his friends volunteered, just like the year before. They worked on props & logistics since 6 in the morning, then the show started at 10. Throughout the day they ran around to make sure everything's shipshape. Things went out great, everyone did excellent job, and when dinner's over they continued with an after party to celebrate.

Going with the 'New Frontier' theme this year, people coming from the entrance will walk through billowing cold smoke, and once inside they'll step into an unknown planet on another dimension, in a galaxy far far away. Areas around the entrance to the edges of the hall are covered with crater-like surfaces and asteroid rocks made out of brown painted paper, with gnarly alien cardboard standees popping up here and there. The overhead lights have been turned down low, and the previously bright white function hall now flushed with purple lighting, glowing planets & stars-shaped lamps hanging from the ceiling.

When asked about reason behind the theme interpretation, Renjun, head of the props division only replied, "Space Rulez."

Everybody's dancing to the blaring music, except a handful who's sitting & standing on the sides; either having a quick break, chatting, or simply taking in the view like Jaemin does. He can see his friends scattered on the dance floor. Minhyung & Hyuck looking more like bickering than dancing together. Not far behind, Chenle & Jisung also battling their own battles. And then there's Jeno who had to go back and forth, checking up in case war erupts between the two factions.

He really didn't mind enjoying the night as is; chair glued to the wall, him sitting there for occasional talks with friends every now & then. In fact, one of them is heading straight towards him as we speak.

\----

Renjun opened the door fully relieved, his business taken care of in the toilet. He looked around the room and not much has changed, save for the companion to Jaemin's small talks. Jungwoo has happily taken on the role, their conversations looked animated even when viewed halfway across the hall. Renjun was about to join in when Jungwoo stood up and left for the floor again.

"Hyung's not sparing his energy huh." Renjun's eyes kept following Jungwoo's back, until he disappeared among the crowd.

Jaemin nodded in return. "Yeah, he said he's not going to miss the slow dance number."

Renjun stopped & stood a few feet from Jaemin's chair, his blonde hair now a shade of blue thanks to the spotlights (then again everyone & everything's blue because of the lights). "Say Nana, would you like to dance as well?"

"Uh. I don't know how to slow dance." Jaemin answered, puzzled with Renjun's request.

"I can show you :) Let's let's let's!" Renjun's face slowly transformed into a demanding pout.

Jaemin's pink brows meet at the very center. "Err Jun, you sure?"

"Yass! Let's do this one number and you can go back to your throne ok?"

Jaemin was about to okay when Renjun snatched markers & paper out of thin air (the magician he has become), crafted a makeshift 'nana reserved' sign complete with baroque motifs as its' frames, and slapped them on the folding chair Jaemin sat on for the past hour & a half.

Still stunned by Renjun's antics (the markers & paper disappeared into God knows where), Jaemin found himself whisked away to an empty spot on the floor, a near impossible feat considering how packed it initially was. Seems like Renjun still has tons of tricks up his sleeve.

\----

With how physically close they currently are, combined with how close everyone is as well, Jaemin kept failing to calm his nerves. He tried to focus on Renjun's red hair instead (again thanks to the lights, Renjun doesn't have to bleach no more). "Junnn what to do now???"

"I'm going to put my right hand on your hip, and I'll join my left hand with yours, k? You can put your left hand on my right shoulder."

Jaemin wordlessly nodded as he felt Renjun's small and warm hand touched his left hip. Not long after, he gulped as his right hand is clasped and raised to the air, Renjun’s little fingers snuggly intertwined with his. Jaemin tensed even more when he placed his left hand on Renjun's right shoulder.

"Nana am i making you nervous? your hand's all wet," Renjun's tiny giggles are slightly diminished due to the soft but loud (?) music.

"Uh no my hands just sweats all the time, sorry..." Jaemin blushed but the red spotlights hid them pretty well.

"I should be the one saying sorry! I'll try to make this as comfortable for Nana as possible, ok?

Alrightt next, we'll step to the left together, and we'll move our right foot along. Then we'll repeat it again once."

Jaemin tried to keep up with Renjun's swift directions, and when he swing his right foot on time, he can't quiet believe himself either.

Despite the dimmed surroundings, Renjun's bright smile still does things to his heart. "Awesome! :) Now let's reverse the steps, also in two sets."

"Aacckk sorry!" Jaemin stepped on Renjun's right foot once, and even tho Renjun shook his head & laughed like it's no big deal, Jaemin made it up with better timed moves afterwards.

\----

"Kayy now let's spice things up a bit. We'll angle both our feet to go in a circle. Ready?"

Jaemin stared at Renjun's feet as they stepped together. He can't help letting out a gasp. "Oh wow. don't spin us too hard Junnie."

Renjun playfully slapped Jaemin's hips and he giggled along. "Ok now's the exciting part. We'll turn you around! :D

As we step to the right, I'll place my hands lower on your left hip. We'll step to the left again, and I'll lift your right hand so Nana can spin like a beyblade!"

"Wait wha..." Jaemin was worried he'll mess up, but turns out they're moving slow-mo, Renjun making sure Jaemin won't get tangled up and confused.

They've stepped to the left twice, and as the dreaded spin comes, Renjun guides Jaemin to turn at snail speed, his whole body spin at 10 frames per second.

"Wow that's even slower than the 'spinning tea cups' ride. what a gentleman," with unannounced reflex, Jaemin joined his hands again with Renjun like it's no big deal. He only realized it when he brought their clasped hands in the air again, Jaemin’s fingers oh so big compared to Renjun’s little ones. This time the lights can't help him as it turned grayish white. His blush a deep shade of red, and even his white shirt & pants combo made his cheeks stood out even more.

"Aww you're getting the hang of things! and so fast too!" Renjun continued his praise as if Jaemin didn't go tomato red just a few seconds ago. "I wanted to teach Nana how to dip as well, but since there's not much space to move about, let's save it for some other time."

They were starting to sway back to the music again when a loud tapping sound came from the stage & everyone turned their heads. Turns out Minhyung took over the mic stand. "Guyss I'm sorry but the hall has to be cleaned up by 11. so again thank you so much for today, it has been truly wonderful, you guys are the bestss."

Some people already started to clap when a loud boo came from the middle of the crowd. Jaemin & Renjun didn't have to search for the source since they knew the voices all too well.

\----

They wrapped up cleaning just 15 minutes shy of the supposed deadline. And Jaemin failed to fathom how in the world can the rest of them stay up all this time, and still want to boogie some more at Minhyung's dorm. "I give up. You guys are monsters disguised as high school sophomores." He left his dorm mate with the after after party crowd, whereas Renjun already let go of Donghyuck & waits with Chenle & Jisung to go back to their own dorm.

"So, this is me. Thank you for walking me home :) And I had a super time dancing with you!" Renjun stood in front of his door, Jaemin dropped him off since their dorm's on the same way, his & Jeno's 1 block away.

"Noo you've sacrificed yourself & stood to my level, I should be the one thanking you," At saying this Jaemin beamed, and now Jaemin's laugh does things to Renjun's heart.

Renjun was about to open the door & call it a day when Jaemin asked him another question. "So... When's next time?"

Renjun didn't get what he's on about. "Huh. What next time?"

Jaemin was shying away from explaining himself when Renjun received his revelation. "Ohh you mean our next dance sesh! Whenever you're free really. But the weekends sounds fun :) "

"Cool! & uh, it's getting late, let's talk more about this later. Again thank you junnie! i had such a blast too. Good night :) "

Renjun watched from his door as Jaemin left into the night. "You too, Sweet dreams Nana :) "

**Author's Note:**

> first renmin fic~~ initially planned it to be a way longer, 24-hour style fic. wanted it to be a slow burn, them getting to know each other thru the chapters & stuffs.  
> buttt i reconsidered. i don't think i can write that long :") so here is a completey reworked, condensed version of what should've been. thank you so so much for reading, it means the world to mee~~


End file.
